


Find My Way Home To You

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer aftermath, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 11, Shameless Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has gone too far. Even an archangel can't stand up against Dean Winchester's angel when he hurts Castiel's hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Way Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely proud to say that this story is my 100th post here on AO3. Thank you so much to everyone who's been with me, giving me kind words and showing their support. I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you enjoy it!

Lucifer was gone. To Dean’s complete shock, all it had taken was a pissed off angel and a touch.

He'd thought he was done for honestly. There was no way he could have taken the fucking Devil. Not without some serious firepower of the Godly variety on his side. Lucifer had him and was seriously kicking his ass until suddenly he wasn't. He'd gripped Dean’s left shoulder with Cas’ hand and everything changed.

Blue eyes had suddenly flared with grace and with a scream along with bright light that had left Dean seeing spots for a long time afterward, Lucifer had been expelled from Castiel completely.

Once his vision was clear, Dean was left with the sight of Castiel unconscious on the floor of the bunker right in front of him. He had no idea where Lucifer went, but all he cared about in that moment was making sure Cas was okay.

He and Sam got Cas into the room Dean had always kept ready for him. Then Dean kept watch. The wait was awful and nerve wracking. It gave him time to think, which Dean didn't appreciate in the slightest. It also gave him time to examine the newly reformed handprint of his shoulder, which Dean had to admit he did appreciate. Lucifer had told Dean mockingly just why Castiel granted the archangel permission to use his meat suit and it had rocked Dean to the very core of his being. Cas had a lot of explaining to do. Whenever he decided to wake up of course.

That turned out to be just before dawn the morning after the confrontation with Lucifer. Dean had dozed off in his chair, but woke suddenly when he heard movement.

Castiel was sitting up at the edge of his bed, sock covered feet on the floor. He looked guilty and that just fueled Dean’s anger.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he found himself asking without preamble. He didn't miss the way Castiel flinched.

“Dean,” the angel sighed, “I was thinking we needed his help to defeat Amara. That's all.”

“No, it's not fucking all.” He rose from his seat, staring down at Castiel who kept his gaze directed toward their feet on the floor. “Is it true? Do you honestly think that you're expendable? That you're just a tool?”

Castiel's silence was more than answer enough so Dean continued. “What broke the connection, Cas?” It wasn't the first time he'd asked Castiel that very same question, but this time he hoped he'd receive an honest answer.

“You. He was hurting you. I had to stop it.” The words were quietly spoken and Dean felt some of his anger slip away.

“Look at me.” It was an order and Castiel had been a soldier for millennia. He couldn't help but obey. “You have never been a tool to me. Or expendable. So you get that idea out of your head right this fucking minute.”

“I'm sorry, Dean.” Castiel seemed like he wanted to look away again so Dean framed the angel’s face in his hands to keep their gazes locked.

“You're family. We. Need. You. Not because you're an angel. Not because you're a soldier. Because you're one of us. You're a Winchester. You always will be.” He paused, watching those wide blue eyes, and the decision was made for him. “And you're mine.”

He closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together firmly. Dean heard Castiel gasp, but then he felt hands in his hair, keeping him close as those chapped lips moved against his own. His brain decided that would be a grand time to exit stage right.

Castiel gave as good as he was given, Dean was pleased to see. He didn't seem to want them to separate either, but Dean needed to breathe. He took a breath and took the time to press Cas down onto the bed. Part of him was worried he was already going too fast, but the concern was brief when Cas gripped his shirt and tugged it off him impatiently, hands wandering over his skin. Okay then.

Clothing was gone faster than Dean could fathom since he was so caught up in kissing every bit of Castiel's skin that was revealed to him. He heard the angel moan beneath him and knew he'd never forget that sound nor the thrill that came with it from being the cause. Then Castiel was pulling and tugging on him until Dean relented and moved on top of him.

Dean was the one to groan when he felt their bodies press together. He kissed Cas hungrily, channeling all the anger he'd felt earlier into something far more productive for them both. Like wrapping his hand around their cocks. Castiel was breathless as Dean started stroking them together, moaning and arching beneath the hunter.

“Dean,” he groaned, but his speech was silenced by another kiss. Their bodies moved together so well. Dean knew he was ruined for anyone else thanks to the gorgeous angel writhing against him. He quickened his hand’s pace on their cocks and watched as Castiel finally lost control.

The angel came with a cry of his hunter’s name and Dean wasn't far behind, their release spilled onto Castiel's stomach. He could feel Castiel trembling faintly in the aftermath and kissed his forehead softly. “You're mine,” he said again, words whispered against soft skin. “And I'm yours.”

Castiel's answering smile told Dean that they would be okay. That was all that mattered. 


End file.
